Cela n'arrive qu'aux autres, jamais à nous
by HimeCo
Summary: Lucy pensait qu'elle serait toujours en sécurité, mais elle se trompait. Le destin va lui jouer un tour qu'elle ne sera pas prête d'oublier. Natsu x Lucy One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Elle ne croyait que rien ne pourrait lui arriver, c'est ce qu'elle pensait**

**«**...~Il n'aurait jamais voulu ça, et elle le savait mieux que quiconque, en tout cas, c'est ce qu'il lui aurait dit, oui, c'est ça, aurait; car maintenant il ne le pouvait plus

_Nous sommes le dix-neuf Janvier, et cela remontait à loin, très loin, si loin que cela ne semblait être qu'un rêve; enfin elle l'aurait voulu. Hélas c'était la stricte vérité, que malheureusement, elle avait encore du mal à accepter.  
Comme tous les matins, elle se levait, allait dans la salle de bain, prenait une douche, et s'habillait, et à chaque fois elle se penchait par-dessus la fenêtre pour voir s'il arrivait. C'était une habitude qui ne lui manquait pas, elle pouvait se dire que ainsi, elle ne raterait pas son retour et pourrait l'accueillir à bras ouvert dans son appartement et ensuite le balançait par la fenêtre comme elle en avait l'habitude jadis, et il recommencerait chaque jour suivant et ainsi de suit. Mais vraiment quel idiot. Elle pouffa légèrement de rire à cette pensée, mais son visage morose reprit très vite le dessus. Elle était si triste, mais il ne fallait pas se laisser abattre, fit-elle en pointant son poing vers l'aube pâle, il aurait fait de même._  
_Alors, elle se couvrit et sortit de chez elle._

_Il faisait froid et les premiers flocons étaient tombés la veille, toute la ville était recouverte par un épais manteau glacial, blanc. C'était magnifique, même si lui, était plutôt l'opposé de ce temps._  
_Elle marcha lentement, la tête baissée et les yeux fixant ses pieds; toutes ses pensées se dirigeaient à chaque fois vers lui, alors elle ne voulait pas y aller encore une fois, non, c'était trop dur. Elle se retourna brusquement et se mit courir dans la direction opposée. Non, non, et non. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne voulait pas, elle ne voulait plus, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il...qu'il... Soudain elle trébucha et se retrouva la tête la première dans ce coton qui parsemé la voie. Elle avait maintenant froid, mais qu'elle gourde._  
_Elle resta là pendant quelques minutes ou peut-être quelques heures. Elle attendait quelqu'un, oui c'est ça, elle l'attendait lui._

_Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes et elle commençait à frissonner de tous ses membres, quand une main vint l'arracher à ce sol qu'elle aurait aimé garder près de son corps gelé, pour en faire son lit éternel. Elle s'apprêtait donc à repoussé cette personne qui voulait la sauver, mais une étrange_ _et douce_ _chaleur vint envahir son corps, cette main dégageait une chaleur exquise et réconfortante, elle n'eut pas le temps de voir le visage à qui elle appartenait, qu'elle se retrouva dans les bras de cet inconnu. Un homme; il avait un torse musclé et confortable, où instinctivement elle s'y blottit en attrapant le seul vêtement qui couvrait le haut de son corps: un gilet. Une chaleur envoûtante l'enveloppa, elle voulait mettre un nom sur cette chaleur si familière, mais elle n'en avait pas la force, alors elle dit simplement «Si tu savais combien de temps __je t'attendais, si tu savais, mais maintenant ça n'a plus d'importance puisque tu es rentré», ces mots se perdirent dans le vent glacial qui passait à ce moment-là. Ces mots l'avaient-il seulement atteint; lorsqu'une une voix rauque la sortit de ses songes._  
_  
_  
_«L...Lu...Lucy...Lucy...LUCY», elle était tellement heureuse qu'il ait prononcé son nom, mais il ne s'arrêta pas, il prononça encore et encore son prénom. Celle-ci commença à avoir peur, de plus en plus fort; il criait presque son nom, elle avait peur, ce ne pouvait pas être lui, non, elle s'éjecta de ses bras qui la maintenaient, brutalement._  
_Elle cria alors, aussi fort que ses poumons le lui permettaient, ce n'était pas lui, il n'avait pas de visage. Non, non, elle tomba à genoux, la personne qui se tenait en face d'elle, lui ressemblait mais il n'avait pas de visage, aucun trait, un visage vide d'expression. Elle cria, cria si fort._  
_  
_  
_Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, tout était encore flou, elle distinguait vaguement quelques contours d'objets qu'elle pourrait connaître, et puis aussi des silhouettes aux airs sombres, au fil des secondes tout s'éclaircissait. Elle aperçu alors ses amis inquiets se relever brutalement et accourir près du lit où elle était allongée._  
_  
-Tu vas bien ? Demanda un homme en caleçon  
-Grey t'es vêtements, fit remarquer une belle jeune femme aux cheveux blancs avant que le concerné saute de surprise et se rhabille aussi vite que s'il se déshabillait, tu nous as fait peur tu sais, continua MiraJane, et puis tu n'es pas venu au..  
Le jeune femme s'arrêta en voyant la mine de sa meilleure amie se dégrader au fur et à mesure des secondes, zut, elle avait faillit le prononcer. Quand une chevalière rousse intervenint:  
-Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, en se tournant elle fit signe aux personnes présents dans la petite pièce, tout le monde sort, elle va bien maintenant allaient le dire aux autres ils attendent tous des nouvelles. Dans un vacarme et quelques protestations la pièce se vida et ne laissa plus que la rouquine en armure et son amie, ça va mieux ?  
-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Erza, affirma la mage, de toute façon ça ne pourrait pas être pire que ce jour-là...  
-Oui, c'est vrai, personne n'a oublié et cela a été dure pour tout le monde, mais tu es celle qui souffre le plus, en regardant la neige tomber sans retenue elle continua, cela fait maintenant trois ans, hein ?  
-Oui, trois ans, c'est passé tellement.., les larmes aux yeux elle s'arrêta  
Une voix d'homme s'écria: Ouais, trois ans qu'il n'est plus là  
-Grey, sursauta la mage dans son lit  
La mage se leva et regarda la neige s'écoulait sans fin dans ce ciel triste et monotone:_

Trois ans depuis la mort de Natsu

La neige tombait abondamment, recouvrant les traces de pas des passants fuyant le temps glacial. Elle aurait tant voulu mourir ce jour-là, oh oui, mais ça aurait été un blasphème à sa mémoire et pour ses amis aussi; et lui, il n'aurait jamais voulu cela. Alors elle devait prendre son mal en patience et attendre le bon moment pour.. elle aussi le rejoindre.

C'est dans un silence de mort que les trois mages rejoignirent la salle principale. Elle était immense, au rez-de-chaussée au fond se trouvait le bar, où la barmaid comme à son habitude essuyait les verres mais cette fois-ci dans le silence, elle passait et repassait lentement devant les buveurs; les tables où le bruit des conversations habituellement étaient étrangement calme; au premier étage Luxus était assis comme à l'accoutumée les écouteurs aux oreilles, et les pieds sur la table, C'est dans ce silence pesant que des pas résonnèrent et tout les regards se dirigèrent vers eux. A pas lent, les yeux baissées, elle traça son chemin en ignorant les autres et s'exila vers une table du fond, seule; Erza conclut qu'il fallait la laisser seule et s'installa au bar en compagnie de Grey, et pour une fois Jubia ne lui sauta pas au cou, trop inquiète pour son ''ex-rivale'' en amour, alors elle se contenta de s'accrocher à son bras, et lui, ne la repoussa pas, d'ailleurs il était exceptionnellement habillé; et Erza était très préoccupée par son amie donc elle mangea plus de fraisiers qu'à son habitude.

La jeune mage blonde ne s'intéressa pas aux conversations qui commençaient à s'entendre dans la pièce, peut-être que ça la concernait, cela n'avait pas d'importance, non, cela n'en avait plus désormais; elle ne remarqua pas non plus les regards inquiets de ses amis, de Reby, Mira, Erza, Jubia, Grey, Macao, Biska, Arzack, Kanna, de Happy et de maître Makarov..., Malgré leurs présence près d'elle, et qu'elle se trouvait chez elle, parmi sa famille qui était la meilleur des guildes, cela n'avait plus d'importance, depuis qu'il n'était plus là, elle n'avait plus réussit à sourire..., soudain, on la sorti de ses songes; elle aperçu une mage vêtue de rose, aux courts cheveux blancs, frapper avec férocité la table de ses paumes, elle aperçu aussi son regard haineux et triste, que voulait-elle celle-là ?, c'était la seule personne qu'elle n'aurait plus voulut croiser, tellement la honte l'envahissait.  
-Réveille-toi, bon sang ! Cria la mage aux cheveux blancs, il n'est plus temps de te morfondre, tu inquiète tout le monde, N...

Elle le savait, elle le savait que trop bien, mais elle s'enfuit avant d'entendre ce nom qui la faisait tant souffrir, elle sortie précipitamment de la guilde sous les regards de tous, qui se dégradaient, partageant sa souffrance...

Courir était sa seule pensée, la mage courait à en perdre haleine, ses mains tendues devant elle, cherchant quelque chose, oui, son visage; dans la brume épaisse de l'hiver, pourquoi était-il partit avant elle, c'était si injuste, il lui avait promis...elle trébucha à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci elle ne bougea plus...L'hiver était une saison si douloureuse pour son cœur, si seulement il était là pour la réchauffer, mais c'était tout simplement impossible, car il n'était plus de ce monde. Vivre, vivre à quoi bon, vivre sans lui était beaucoup trop dure, pourquoi n'avait-il pas tenu cette promesse ? Mais elle allait le rejoindre maintenant, oh oui, elle allaient tous les rejoindre, eux, sa famille et ...Fairy Tail...~  
Elle se réveilla, le visage moite et transpirant, elle n'avait pas encore réussit à le revoir même dans ses rêves, elle n'y arrivait pas, maintenant plus; mais elle avait revu tout de même sa famille et cela l'a rendait heureuse: Erza, Grey, Mira, Reby, Jett, Droy, Macao, Kanna, Biska, Arzack, Luxus, même Happy et Lisanna aussi, maître Makarov lui, était heureux de revoir sa fille. Elle se leva lentement, entourée de décombres, c'est désormais tout ce qu'il restait; elle avait dû dormir vraiment longtemps...

Le conseil avait été renversé, l'alliance Baram n'avait pas abandonné, elle avait infiltré les moindres recoins du monde magique et était passée à l'action, Zeleph vaincu, ils avaient libéré les démons de son livres, ils envahissaient peu à peu le pays de Fiore; au pouvoir, ils avaient déclaré l'hérésie de toutes les guilde officiels et l'extermination de celles-ci. Toutes les guildes du pays étaient tombées les uns après les autres: Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, et aussi...bien d'autres. L'exécution des maîtres de guildes avaient été rendu publique et les corps pourrissaient toujours au bout d'une corde avec pour seule compagnie des corbeaux; le monde des guildes noires était né. Maître Makarov y avait échappé belle, il s'était réfugié en compagnie de Luxus et de Guilders; étant beaucoup trop faible pour combattre; dans les hauteur du mont Yakobe; quelques jours après ses exécutions Erza s'y était rendu pour annoncer la mort des maîtres de Guildes et des dix mages saints; elle n'était revenue que le soir tard avec Guilders, ils le savaient pourtant très bien que depuis quelques temps qu'il allait très mal: Maître Makarov avait succombé à son vieil âge et Luxus n'aurait pas pu supporter de reprendre la guilde dans de tel circonstance; il avait tant changé et personne ne l'aurait cru capable de ça; après s'être affligé les pire souffrance pour avoir été si faible, maintenant leurs deux corps reposés sur le plus point de la montagne qui saignait continuellement par la destruction du pays. Erza avait beaucoup pleuré de devoir les enterrer ainsi que toute la guilde avaient été en deuil ce jour-là et ils savaient très bien qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que la guilde soit la prochaine détruite. Plusieurs jours avaient passé et le temps des rires et des joies était maintenant résolu. Ce jour inévitable, elle avait essayé d'aider du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses amis, mais c'est sous ses yeux impuissants qu'ils furent soit emmenés ou soit tués pour avoir opposé de la résistance, ce qui fut le cas de Jett et de Droy, ils furent égorgés et le sang coulait encore abondamment comme les larmes de celle qu'ils avaient essayé de sauver, Reby pleura ce jour toutes les larmes de son corps, aussi lorsque que celui qu'elle aimait fut emmené loin de son coeur, se fut la dernière image qu'il aperçut d'elle, avant que la vie ne s'échappe du corps de celle qu'elle aimait, Gagil ce jour-là avait pleuré pour la première fois et constaté son impuissance, alors que lui et Wendy avaient été emmené loin de leur foyer. Biska et Alzack eux aussi n'eurent que le courage d'avouer leur amour mutuel avant de sombrer dans les bras de la mort éternel. La guilde était en train de se détruire, tout ses merveilleux souvenir, sa maison, étaient parti en miette ce jour funeste; alors que les corps inertes et recouvrer de leur sang le sol maintenant rougeâtre de sa famille. Encore inconsciente la constellationniste et les quelques survivants s'étaient regroupés derrière la bar, au loin les corps de Fried et de Mirajane gisaient dans une marre de sang et celui d'Erza était transpercé de part en part sans éviter les points vitaux et la yeux si étincelante dans ses yeux avait disparu, elle avait complètement sombré dans les ténèbres obscures. Il ne restait plus rien, à part eux, ils avaient pris l'âme du si joyeux chat bleu qu'est Happy, son corps inerte de vie était maintenu fermement dans les bras de Lisanna qui le serrer fort comme pour ne pas le perdre, elle était restée inconsolable. Bientôt se serait leur tour; Grey et Jubia avaient déjà fuit loin; c'était peut-être leur dernière chance à eux aussi. Sous la pâle lumière de la lune, tout les trois fuirent de cet endroit où ils avaient vécu tant de bonnes choses, mais maintenant elle n'était plus.

La guilde célèbre de Fairy Tail fut raillée des cartes cette nuit-là.

Après avoir enterré Happy, ils étaient parti en direction de la forêt de l'Est pour s'éloigner le plus possible du conseil, ils marchèrent aveuglément n'ayant nulle part où aller, se nourrissant de fruits et s'abreuvant dans un petit lac; tout allait pour la mieux, si on puit le dire, dormir dans ses bras chauds et réconfortant lui suffisait à son bonheur, pourtant elle savait très bien que cela ne durerai pas. Et cela arriva plus vite que prévu; le jour où elle était de corvée, allant chercher de l'eau au petit lac, elle entendit un cri qui lui semblait familier. Sans réfléchir elle se mit à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait, dans la précipitation elle perdit ses chaussures et s'écorcha la plante de ses pieds à travers la forêt et un mauvais pressentiment la tiraillait. Elle arriva bien vite à l'origine du cri et en apercevant la scène son visage se crispa par la peur et l'angoisse et elle recula de quelques pas. Lisanna, la visage perlé par ses larmes qui coulaient continuellement, semblait subir un sort de souffrance, mais aucun mage à l'horizon; les cris et les pleurs de son amie la faisait souffrir elle aussi; Lisanna sentait son corps s'engourdir sous l'horrible douleur et tout ses os se brisaient de l'intérieur, son sang quittait le chemin que son les veines et se répandait dans son corps, celui-ci emplit très vite ses poumons et sa trachée et dans son affreuse souffrance, sa respiration s'arrêta nette et la sang se déversa sur l'herbe qui rougissait à son contacte et dans un dernier effort surhumain, ses yeux se dirigèrent vers sa sœur en amour, son amie acquiesça, oui c'est promis, elle allait l'aimer à sa place pour elle aussi. Dans un dernier soupire son cœur expira à fond et s'arrêta de battre sous le bruit des craquement de pas de la mage qui abandonna son amie à contrecœur, et elle se mit à le chercher, cet homme qu'elles aimaient tant...Elle le chercha durant des jours, sans retrouver sa trace. Et ce jour-là elle marchait dans une grande ville joyeuse et animée; elle se demandait bien pourquoi ? Toutes cette effervescence le faisait terriblement souffrir. La mage continua pourtant sa route sa route longeant les longs murs colorés; mais elle s'arrêta effrayée par des personnes à l'air sombre placardaient de grandes affiches colorés comme le reste du mur, ayant terminés les personnes aux alentours se précipitèrent pour connaître le sujet de cette affiche. Les voyant repartir le sourire aux lèvres, la constellationniste curieuse prit son courage et se fraya un chemin parmi la foule; elle arriva au premier rang; brusquement elle tomba à genoux, tremblante de ses membres, la belle laissa perler des larmes sèches d'avoir trop pleurée, sur ses joues rosées. En critères gras était écrit:

**Execution publique d'hier, venaient admirer**  
**les celebres corps des mages de Fairy Tail**

Une grande photos suivait ce texte et on apercevait des corps pendant dans le vide et desséchés par la chaleur. Le monde était si injuste, de toute façon tout était perdu, elle avait tout perdu ses amis, sa famille, son chez-soi, sa famille, sa guilde, tout le monde, son âme était réduite à néant: ''Grey, Jubia, Gagil et Wendy'' étaient les noms qui passaient et repassaient dans son esprit déjà brisé et comme les autres auparavant, elle allait les pleurer et ensuite les oublier jusqu'à leurs noms.  
Elle continua sa route, perdu et n'ayant plus aucune volonté de vivre, elle avait décidé de se rendre au conseil.

Sa route fut longue et sinueuse et elle arriva après une semaine de marche les pieds écorchés, les vêtements et le corps en lambeaux, la sang avait émietté sa route, comme ce conte de fée que jadis elle aimait lire en compagnie de ses deux insérables compères. A pas tremblants, elle entra dans la grande cité, là où le siège du conseil se situait. Elle chercha quelqu'un, une personne pour la tuer, de sang froid, cela lui était égal si elle pouvait les rejoindre, ils lui manquait tant, mais personne ne vint malgré ses appel enroués par la fatigue et l'insuffisance alimentaire, désespéré, quand soudain des applaudissements retentirent et les cris de joie l'interpellèrent. Qu'est-ce-que cela? Malgré sa douleur, elle courut dans leurs directions, sa fraya un chemin parmi les personnes qui se regroupaient; elle n'était venue qu'une seule fois mais elle savait qu'au centre de cette place se trouvait une immense estrade. On entendit une voix résonner et s'en suit le mot ''exécution'', pour dire vrai s'en doutait un peu; peut-être que se serait bientôt son tour, alors elle voulut connaître le visage de son prédécesseur à la potence. Aux première loges, elle reconnu Zancrow le God Slayer de Grimoire Heart; dans un réflexe elle se baissa pour ne pas qu'il l'a voit, c'était vraiment ridicule puisque qu'elle voulait se rendre, mais cela ne resta pas longtemps dans ses pensées quand le condamné couvert par une cagoule et fermement attaché fut mené à la potence; pendant qu'ils l'attachait fermement au poteau, des bois à ses pieds; cet homme allait donc être brûlé par les flammes invaincu de Zancrow, ses flammes noire personne n'avait réussit à les vaincre et même un dragon ne pourrait manger ses flammes (voir chapitres 217); cet homme lui paraissait familier, ses habits qui ressemblaient à des guenilles, son écharpes en écailles de reptile blanc et son tatouage de couleur rouge, c'était lui, s'en aucun doute, elle se rapprocha tant bien que mal de l'estrade; tandis que le God Slayer cracha de son feu, celui-ci commençait à faire fondre ses habits ainsi que sa cagoule qui laissa apparaître le visage du jeune homme et ses yeux onyx fixait la jeune mage qui tendait ses bras pour l'attraper; elle ne voulait pas le laissait mourir seul, elle voulait mourir avec lui, alors comme ayant deviné son intension le God Slayer ordonna de la laissé passer, un passage s'ouvrit; tandis que le mage ouvrit tant bien que mal l'espace de ses bras où la constellationniste se laissa glisser dans les bras de celui qu'elle avait tant et désespérément cherché; les flammes enveloppa les deux mages qui resserrèrent leurs étreintes, et le feu ardent consuma leurs corps.

C'est dans les bras l'un de l'autre qu'il rentrèrent chez eux, dans les cieux infinis.

**-Natsu, je suis rentrée  
-Je t'attendais, bon retour ma Lucy ****»**

**Merci de m'avoir lu.**

**Pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas ce contenter de cette sad-end, vous pouvez lire le prochain chapitre.**


	2. Chapter 2

-Réveille-toi !  
Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et aperçu toute la guilde, sa famille penchaient vers elle, qui était allongée sur le sol, soudain une boule de poil bleu se jeta dans ses bras les larmes au yeux, était-elle encore en train de rêver? Non, ce n'était pas possible, ils étaient tous là: Erza, Grey, Mira, Reby, Jett, Droy, Macao, Kanna, Nab, Biska, Arzack, Luxus, Happy, Lisanna, Wendy, Charuru, Bixrow, Evergreen, Gagil, Elfman, maître Makarov et tout ses amis lui souriaient grandement, elle laissa couler ses larmes abondamment sur ses joues rosées, quelle idiote elle pensait que ce genre de malheurs ne lui arriveraient jamais elle avait tort de pensait cela, mais tant pis, elle était enfin rentrée chez elle; soudain la porte de la guide s'ouvrit brusquement et se brisa sous la puissance d'un coup de pied:  
-Oy, les gars, intervenu une voix rauque, alors est-ce-que...  
Il na termina pas sa phrase que la mage stellaire se jeta dans ses bras les larmes dévalant encore plus intensément ses joues rouge de joie. Surprit et ne comprenant pas les pleurs de son amie, le jeune mage fit des gestes incompréhensibles pour la consoler; se qui fit rire toute la guilde qui reparti dans son train-train habituel, où les conversations reprirent comme à l'accoutumée. Seul, elle et lui restaient planté là sans rien dire, elle avait peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve:  
-Eh Luce, ne refait plus jamais ça, sous le regard interrogateur de son amie il dût lui expliquer, on étaient en mission tout les deux et soudain tu es tombé raide sur le sol, j'ai donc dû te ramener à la guilde et tu viens de te réveiller, quoique le chemin du retour à durer quatre jours comme je ne souhaitais pas prendre le train. Ne me fait plus une chose pareille, il posa sa main sur la tête de celle-ci, hein Luce ? Il fit son sourire de trois kilomètre dont il avait le secret  
-Pardon, Natsu, répondit la mage qui prit quelques couleurs  
Alors que les conversations de la guilde s'étaient arrêtées pour les regarder, Natsu pris la parole en lui tendant sa main:  
-Tu viens, ma Lucy, 'fait super beau, on va profiter !?  
Elle se retourna vers la guildes et ses amis qui lui souriait, ainsi que Happy qui décida de les laisser seul, après tout...Lucy se retourna est attrapa la main que lui tendait Natsu...  
Tout deux couraient à travers la ville, s'échangeant baiser chaste et langoureux; c'est vrai, son nom se changera bientôt, elle deviendra bientôt Lucy Dragnir.

**Et leur histoire ne s'arrêtera jamais**


End file.
